Cooperatives
What is a cooperative? A cooperative is a group of Big Farm members, all working together to achieve a number of desired outcomes. Initially each cooperative starts out with up to 5 members, however through research, a cooperative can grow much larger. Every member has access to a chat window, the PM system and a notice board to keep them in touch with what's going on with the cooperative. When a member joins a cooperative, they immediately receive access to the bonuses for their farms, depending on the researches that have been completed. It could mean that members are able to sell their eggs, milk, apples etc. for more money each harvest or collection. These benefits are lost once a member leaves the cooperative. What is expected of me? Most coops expect their members to donate farm dollars, (sometimes) gold, collectable items and time while projects are running. The farm dollars and the gold donated to the cooperative fund are used to start research projects. Each cooperative runs differently however. Some are very strict and have a certain amount of log in time, dollars to be donated and other regimented expectations where as others are really laid back and may not require any money to be donated, are fine with very minimal game play time and generally let people do what they want within the cooperative. Most however fall somewhere in the middle. How does a cooperative "level up"? Cooperatives have levels and those levels are used to determine a coops rank on the Ranking list. By members completing cooperative projects, they gain Solidarity Points (SP). Each level requires a certain amount of SP before you can level up. As the cooperative levels up, it opens up new projects and research opportunities. What are the different roles within a cooperative? Each member has certain tasks and duties that they can do that depends on their role within the cooperative: Founder - is the person that started the cooperative. They have a small key shaped icon next to their name at all times while in the cooperative. The role doesn't come with any additional abilities Leader - is the person in charge of the cooperative. They ultimately make the decisions on how the cooperative is run and what role everyone has within it. The Leader has the ability to add and remove members from the cooperative; edit the cooperatives description; edit the news board and start projects and research Deputy - helps the Leader. They are able to do many of the same things that the Leader can do, however they can't remove members or edit the cooperatives description. They can add members to the cooperative; edit the news board and start projects and research Member - participates in projects and research however they are unable to start any projects or research nor do any of the taks that the Leader and Deputy are able to do 'Owner of Big Farm '- The owner of Big Farm is "pharm". Search them up and send pharm some messages! See Also * Projects * Research Category:Cooperatives